


Nameday Wishes

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Learning Disabilities, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Muteness, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: What do you get for your bookworm adopted son when reading is one of your least favorite things to do?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Nameday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Camille buys Starlight presents for the twins.' I cheated and made it birthdays/namedays instead. Alisaie's to come soon!
> 
> My WoL's Camille Delane, a Hyur Highlander and infant Ala Mhigan refugee from Theodoric's rule; his parents died fleeing the country and he was adopted and raised by an infertile Limsa Lominsan couple. Camille's mute due to a war injury from the Calamity, speaks in sign, and has a reading learning disability that's left him intimidated by books.
> 
> You can see caps and art and learn more about him over on [refsheet.net.](https://refsheet.net/Waldweg/camilledelane) He also has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74mL2qfFnzHrcqpBbtXj3M?si=YNrjr-EyQhqZTrGHbO9STQ), because I'm an ex-RPer, and we're like that.

HELP PLEASE.

Y'shtola read the half-page handwritten letters blocked out on the piece of scrap paper, before looking up at the man who had just slid it politely but insistently down the reading table into her line of vision.

“With what?”

Camille hesitated for a moment, taken aback by her directness – he'd been hoping being unusually theatrical would buy him a smile or a laugh, some moment to make his urgency seem less real – before raising his hands to sign hesitantly. _< Alphinaud.>_ It was a personal sign, a loose combination of “A,” “summoner,” and “book.”

Y'shtola raised one eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

 _< It's-->_ He started, and then gave up and signed in a desperate rush. _< His nameday is coming up and I want to get him a—a book. Something he hasn't read. Something he would-->_ He searched in the air for the words before slumping slightly, defeated. _< \--like>._

Y'shtola turned into her chair to face the standing Hyur, placing a marker in her book and putting it to the side as she did so. “You want to give Alphinaud a book.” Camille nodded. “Something scholarly?” He nodded again, looking more at the floor than at her. “Something he hasn't read before, that would help him with his arcanic studies?”

He nodded again, continuing to avoid her eyes.

Y'shtola stood. “Well, then, it looks like we're off to do more errands for my old master. Perhaps if we dust all of the Great Gubal Library for her, she'll let us have a pamphlet or two in return.”

Camille panicked, hands already forming _< Matoya?>_ as Y'shtola reached to still them.

“Camille.” He finally met her eyes. “Alphinaud is more than a scholar.” She squeezed his hands in hers. “As are we all. Give him the freedom to be who he is. A boy who looks up to you as you are, not as you think you have to be.”

Camille sighed and then straightened before clasping her hands in his in return and nodding, slowly.

*****

That year, Alphinaud received a fine set of painting and drawing tools from the Warrior of Light, perfect for traveling. Y'shtola had helped him choose them, but no visits to her crotchety old master or dangerous ancient libraries had been required.


End file.
